Eyes on Fire
by MissBeautiousTragedy
Summary: This is an Edward/Original Character story. I'm not a fan of Bella, so I decided to make my own. Stephanie Meyer owns Edward, she just inspired me. How does Edward, NOT inspire you? Original Story. More to come
1. Chapter 1

_A new world_, I thought grimly to myself as I looked around the small town of Fork, Washington. I still hadn't known why my aunt chose here of all the places in the world. She said it was where she grew up and she wanted to settle down with Todd, her new husband. I had left my friends behind, knowing it would be easier, considering everything.

I wanted a simple, mysterious life in the small town. I wanted to go to an American school. I was glad to be out of London, though I had missed it so. I had just finished my tenth year of school. I was seventeen, and now what they called, a junior, at Forks High School.

"Tegan, you're going to be late!" My aunt's small voice yelled as I walked down the steps. "If you feel sick, just go to the nurse. The teachers have been informed about you. They know not to say anything… you know you don't have to go. You can stay home if you want."

"Annie, I'll be fine. I want to go. I want to make the best of this." I said softly, a small smile appearing on my face. "I want to live the rest of my days, as normal as possible." Sighing, I walked to the 1967 Chevy Impala that sat in my new driveway. A fresh coat of black paint shined, even in the gloomy weather. This would be interesting, I had no idea of what to expect from going to a new type of school. Before, it was easy. I knew I didn't have to hide there, but here…I'd have to hide my illness. It would be easier that way. If I just blended and didn't show that I was dying. I knew I'd miss a lot of school, but I didn't want to bring myself down. I had left my friends behind; it was better for them if they didn't have to watch me die.

Driving fast, I made it to my new school in no time. With my luck, I should have gotten a ticket. Luckily, fate was being nice to me today. At least I think it was. Grabbing the black messenger bag from the seat, I looked down at my clothes. I hope I didn't look too bad, but I also hoped I wouldn't be noticed. Of course, that was impossible. I was so pale, and if that weren't noticeable, I sure would be noticed by my bright lavender eyes. I finally pulled in the lot, and parked. I sat for only a moment to compose myself. If I were going to do this, I had to be the best actress I could.

This was certainly going to be an odd day; I knew no one, and of course, I was your saddest form of beauty. Blond hair fell wavy past my shoulders, my pale skin peeking from the nape of my neck. My slender curves were slowly starting to disappear. My body had been losing everything as it slowly withered away. I would be beautiful, had I not been dying. Leukemia was certainly a stubborn disease. I had tried to rid it from my body three times. Nothing worked. It kept coming back. I finally gave up. I had only six months, at the most. But I wasn't going to quit living.

It was hard not to be depressed. Knowing I only had six months, it didn't seem long. It wasn't long enough. I knew leaving my aunt behind would be the hardest thing, which is why I kept my bad days to myself. Some days were worse than others; the uncontrollable shaking, the cold sweats, and the throwing up. It was those days I felt like giving up. But I couldn't do that, for my aunts' sake, at the very least, I had to try.

I finally stepped out of the car, shutting and locking the door behind me. I walked slowly, counting each step. It was a nervous habit that distracted me from reality. I was looking at the schedule I was given. All of a sudden, a shimmering Volvo flew past me into the spot two spaces from me. I had to stop to catch my breath. It was hard enough to breath; I didn't need a gust of wind sucking the air from me. I looked at the car, not strong enough to glare. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I muttered under my breath as I began to walk again. I had made it inside before someone finally noticed me.

"Hi. I'm Eric. Welcome to Forks," he said with an eager smile.

I couldn't fight the smile that started to turn up from the corners of my lips. "Tegan," I said softly, my Welsh accent breaking through in my next words. "Umm…could you possibly direct me to the office?"

"Of course, this way," he said and began to walk. "Anything you need, I'm your guy, Tegan."

Overly helpful, I thought happily to myself. This was just what I needed. "Thank you, so much. You have no idea how hard this is."

"So where are you from?" he asked casually, feeling less intimidated as I smiled softly.

"Wales, originally, but I moved to London when I was ten." I shrugged at his other question.

"Wales?" He asked curiously. "Why would you leave London to come to our little town of Forks? This is front page news you know, you're the new girl, and from London!"

I tried to smile, but it was a pathetic one at that. "News? Please tell me your sodden joking?"

"Okay, no story. I got you, baby." He said excitedly, as he stopped at the office door. "Well, if you need anything else, just shout."

I smiled softly, "Thank you, Eric. I'll see you around, alright?"

He nodded, "Right…I'll save you a seat at lunch, Tegan."

"Tae is fine," I said before pushing open the door.

I had made a few friends during the school hours. Angela and Jessica were the friendliest. I moved through the lunch room as I saw many new faces, one had caught my attention. He had reddish brown hair, and alabaster skin. He sat at a table with the others that looked like they stepped out of a book, all of them perfect.

I watched him nod once, saying something under his breath as he looked at me. I wondered what he was thinking about… I was pushed in line as I was distracted, hearing Ang say she was sorry. I smiled, moving forward. "It's my own fault for not paying attention."

As I sat with them for the first time and looked over at the table of beautiful angels. He was staring, as was I. I smiled a small smile and then turned to look at Jess. "Who are they?" I asked as I turned to Jess. Surely, she would know the most information about them.

She looked to see who I was talking about, "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one on the left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said in a hushed tone, as if they could hear us.

I pondered the thought, "The one with the reddish brown hair…who's he?" I asked after a small moment of silence.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him," she scoffed. "Not that I care…"

I looked over at him again, meeting his gaze. He was staring at me again, this time with a small smile. I smiled back and stood up, going to get a salad, I had forgotten to purchase anything; instead I had watched those beautiful strangers' mere minutes before. I knew I needed to eat, I just hoped I could keep it down.

After lunch, it was time for Biology. I had been fairly interested in this class. I had already completed my year of Biology back home, but I decided to take it again, it would be easier for me. It was less troubling homework that wouldn't keep me up at night.

I walked into the class; all the eyes on mine were really starting to bug me. I really hated being center of attention. I rolled my eyes as I walked to the teacher and he waved to the only open seat in the class. I took a seat next to the pale, thoughtless, angel beside me. Mystified by his beauty, but his intense glare caused my thoughts to go else where.

He was tense, with some sort of anger that festered under the surface. I couldn't read him very well, and that made me curious. I smiled kindly at him, to reassure him that I was no harm. "Hello." I said quietly, class wouldn't start for a few minutes.

He just stared at me, eyes wide with secrets, and said nothing. His hand had covered his mouth and nose, did I smell bad? I unconsciously sniffed my hair. I smelt fine, like strawberries from my shampoo. My brows furrowed in confusion but I decided if he didn't want to talk, that was fine by me. He was rather strange as it was.

Soon as the bell rang, he flew out the door. Determined to get away…but was it really because of me? I had to distract myself from thinking of those dark onyx hues. My eyes started to blur as I walked slowly out of the class. Everyone had hurried off to their next class. This was bad and good. The bad thing was, if I fainted, someone would panic and call the ambulance and I'd be right back in a hospital. The good thing, I was alone and no one could see my weakness. I stumbled a bit as I tried to keep my consciousness in check; I leaned against a wall unwillingly, and slowly slid down. My head hung low and I saw foot steps out of the corner of my eye.

"Are you alright?" The voice was soothing as he kneeled down beside me. "You look gravely ill."

I looked to see Edward at my side and smiled weakly, "I'm just dizzy…that's all. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Can I help you to the nurse?" He asked softly, looking into my eyes.

"Umm…" Every part of me wanted to say no, but those eyes convinced me otherwise. "I don't think I'll be able to make it."

"I'll help you," He said and grasped my elbow gently, pulling me off way to fast.

All I remember after that was him catching me as I passed out. When I woke up, I was in the nurse's office. "What happened?"

"You passed out Mrs. Ashford. Edward here, found you and carried you here," she smiled happily as she looked at him. "You're lucky he found you. You've been out for an hour and he's refused to leave your side even though I assured him you'd be fine."

"Can I have a minute with him, please?" I asked through weak eyes, forcing a meek smile. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be back in five minutes to check your temperature. You might want to find a ride home, Tegan." She said softly and walked out.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate you helping me." I said as I sat up slowly, looking around as I stood. "Do you know where my bag is? I need to call home."

He quickly handed me my bag, taking hold of my elbow. "I could give you a ride home."

I smiled at his kindness, "Thank you, but I don't want to be a bother. You should return to class."

"It's nothing I haven't heard before." He said softly, "Please, I'd like to make sure you're okay."

"Look, love," I began, sighing softly, "I'll be alright. I assure you. I always am. I just get dizzy sometimes. No big deal."

"You're lying," he muttered. "You're sick."

I looked bewildered, "How would you know that?"

"You barely have a heart beat, and you have trouble breathing. I think you should go to a doctor. I can call my father if you'd like." He said, clearly concerned.

"I've seen enough doctors, thank you." I said defensively. "I don't need to see another one."

He raised a brow, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," I said as I pulled away and stormed off.

He walked after me, "Please, Tegan. Let me drive you to see my father. He can help you."

"No, he can't. No one can help me." I said as my emotions started to get out of hand. "You don't even know me. Why do you care?"

"I'm not quite sure, but I know I'm worried about you. What were you diagnosed with?" He said as he grabbed hold of me, turning me to face him.

The tears couldn't have been held back any longer. "It's better if you don't care. Please. It'll only turn out bad for you."

"Please tell me the truth," he said with pain evident in his eyes.

"You want to what's wrong with me?" I said, getting louder astride pulling away. I must have been too weak to even do that, seeing as I didn't move an inch. "I'm dying. I have leukemia. I was having a good day, and then it hit me, like a thousand bricks. All I needed to do was sit until it passed, but no, you had to convince me to see the nurse."

He stared, his mouth agape. "I…" he couldn't finish.

Good, I thought. He felt bad. I didn't want to make him feel bad, but it was already coming out before I could stop myself. I was just so mad. "Are you happy now? I was trying to live a normal life for the rest of my days, but no, you just had to know. Thank you so much for ruining that for me."


	2. Chapter 2

Stopping to look at me as I cried, he pulled me closer. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

"You should be," I said trying to hit him, "You can let me go now. I don't need any comforting. I do just fine on my own."

"You're going to pass out again if you don't calm down," he said softly.

I finally sighed and stopped talking, my tears and shaking finally ceased after a few moments.

"Now, can I take you somewhere?" He asked, looking down at me in his arms, afraid to let go. "Anywhere you want. I'm assuming you don't want your aunt to see you like this."

"Will you drive my car?" I said, giving into him. "I don't care where…just somewhere quiet where I can gather myself."

"Alright…" he began and then helped me to my car. "I'll take you to my house."

I nodded, silent as I sat down in my car. He began to help me with my seat belt. "I can do it myself." I said pushing him away and he nodded as he quickly moved to the driver's side. I was so out of it, I didn't even see him move. "So, who are you? And why the sudden interest with me?"

He smiled softly, looking at me as he sped off. "You're interesting. You…you're perfect."

"Except for the whole dying part, right?" I said grimly. "Or is that why I'm so interesting?"

"You know…I don't know what it is about you that I found so undeniably addicting…" He said looking to the road. "You just have so much courage, and you don't want to be helped, even though you know you need it."

"I don't need help, though, Edward. I've accepted what's going to happen to me and I just want to make the best of the time I have left. The only problem is leaving my aunt behind. I just wish there was someway that I'd be cured, but I tried everything. Chemo, radiation, and nothing worked. It kept coming back." I said and then sighed. "So I finally gave up and decided it was best to live the rest of my days as if nothing was wrong."

"You're brave, Tae." He said admiringly. "So, hypothetically, if there was another choice for you to live, even if you weren't exactly human anymore, would you take it?"

"Hypothetically, of course I would. I don't want to die, but since this isn't any choice, it's inevitable." I said as he pulled in front of a large house. "You live here?"

He chuckled softly, "Yes."

"It's beautiful," I said with a smile and watched, well tried, watching him move so quickly to my side of the car. He opened the door and offered his hand. "How do you do that?"

"I took track in grade school."

"That's a lie," she said quietly. "I may be sick, but I'm not stupid. You're fast, ice cold, and incredibly caring."

He looked at me and glared for a moment before smiling. "You're rather observant."

"It's true, though. Isn't it?" I said softly. "That you're not…normal?"

"Normal would be an understatement." He muttered.

"You know, I think I've just stepped into a horror movie…" I sighed. "Then again, I'm prone to jumping to conclusions."

"You're jumping to the right conclusions."

"Am I?" I asked quietly, holding my hand out to his. "Then what horror movie would I be stepping into? Are you a super genetic bio-weapon that slays zombies?"

He chuckled softly as he gently grasped my hand, "No, I don't slay zombies."

"So, is that a yes to the super genetic bio-weapon part?" I smiled softly, the cold didn't bother me. I was used to it, even if his type of cold was a thousand times colder then my version.

"No," he said quietly.

"Damn… Okay, not a zombie slayer. How about…a psychotic escaped mental patient serial killer with a soft spot for puppies?" I asked as a cheesy grin came to my face. The color started to return.

He just shook his head as he helped me up the steps and into the house, still not letting go of my hand. "Not even close." He then stopped as he reached the door.

"Are you Dra-coo-laa?" I said with my terrible impersonation of a Romanian accent.

He looked down. "Something like that," he muttered to himself.

It took a moment to register what he was saying, and I didn't know what to think. He was a vampire? Or someone mad. I wasn't quite sure. It would explain a lot. Like why he was so fast, why he was so cold, and why he talked like he was from another time. I smiled softly and touched his cheek softly with the back of my knuckles. "I happen to like vampires, Edward."

He looked bewildered. "You're not scared?"

"The worst thing you could do is kill me…and to the already dying, it's not that scary." I said and looked to the door. "You're a family of vampires?"

"Yes," he said quietly as he opened the door. "I don't understand how you're so calm about this."

"I'm not your average girl," I smiled, following him in. "Back home, I went to a special school. The kind of school a person would go to if they weren't exactly normal; a school for advanced humans. My eyes, they're lavender, almost white, and they are that way for a reason. I can show people their future, when I'm involved. I see it whenever I see a person. I had normal classes, but I also had one extra, that taught me to control my ability so I wasn't getting into people's heads without realizing."

He looked baffled. "You can show people their future?"

I chuckled softly, "See, this is why you being a vampire is so much easier to understand…"

"No, I understand what you're saying. I just don't get how you're able to do such things."

"They haven't found out why we possess such abilities. Our genes are normal. Our brain function is advanced, but there's no indication as to why. We're just like everyone else, except advanced and with unnatural abilities." I said as I looked to him. "If only my body was as advanced as my mind is…"

He stepped closer to me, taking both of my hands in his. "Can you show me? Or would that tire you?"

"It actually makes me stronger…but only while I'm doing it." I smiled and looked into his eyes, and did my best to create a scene for him to see.

We walked back down the stairs; I was as carefree as ever. I was even able to run through the woods beside him. Then we had stopped as it sun came through a narrow opening and shined on us. I looked at him as he sparkled, "You're beautiful, not a monster." With that, my face leaned closer and-

"Edward?" Esme asked as she came down the stairs and the vision stopped. "You brought a guest."

Edward couldn't look away from my eyes as he came back to the reality, finally shaking his head to grasp a clear view of his surroundings. "This is Tegan, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Tegan. May I have a word with you, Edward?"

"She already knows…" He said quietly.

"You told her?" She asked harshly. It was hard to see such a soft face became so mad.

"I'm not going to tell anyone," I said stepping forward, meeting eye contact and showed her a vision of my own. It wasn't like the one I had with Edward. I made her see that I was no threat, showing her I came around her home, alone. She was happy and laughing with me. We had become good friends. I then showed her how happy Edward and I were together. Snapping out of it, I smiled softly, "After all, I'm only human."

Esme was a bit taken back as she refocused on reality. A small smile came to her face. "You're human?"

"Yes," I said with a smile.

"But you're dying?" She asked sadly, "I heard you talking…"

I nodded, the smile still not leaving my face. "It's the circle of life; for the ones with a heartbeat, anyway."

She smiled as she shook her head and looked at Edward, "She's perfect. Carlisle is going to love her."

He smiled, "I already do…"

I looked at him, wide eyed. I closed my eyes for a moment before turning back to Esme, "It was lovely meeting you, Esme, but I'm sure my aunt is worried about me. I should head home." I couldn't muster enough courage to say anything to Edward in the presence of his 'mother.' So I walked out the door and started down the steps. Of course, he had followed behind me.

"Tae, please wait!" He said ending up in front of me. "I didn't mean to scare you, but it's true."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, "I warned you not to care for me. I told you it would turn out bad for you."

"It's too late. But I want you to continue what you planned, Tae. Live your life…but let me be a part of it while you're still living."

"How can I do that?" I said sadly, "One day, you're going to wake up and find out I died. Can you handle that?"

"I don't sleep; I'll be with you every step of the way." He said softly.

I shook my head, "I can't do that. Please, stay away from me, Edward." I said climbing into my car and sped off, ignoring his shouts.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had past since I last went to school. I couldn't hide at home forever, but for now, it was the best option I had. Annie didn't mind, so it was alright. She called me in saying I wasn't feeling well. Soon as it was Saturday, I figured I needed to get out of the house. So I did the only thing that would make me happy, I went to a life support group I found out about at the Forks hospital.

I walked into the room, expecting to see sickly people that looked much like me. Instead I saw a group of very bright, vibrant people. I smiled as I took a seat. I looked at the pale blond that was leading the meeting.

"Hello everyone, before we start, I noticed a new face. Ma'am, I'm Dr. Cullen. Would you like to introduce yourself and tell us your diagnosis?"

I heard the name and nearly froze, but decided it would be better to pretend. "Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen. I am Tegan Ashford, and I was diagnosed with terminal leukemia over a year ago. They say I've got at the most, six months to live."

"How are you doing with that?"

"I just moved here about a week ago, but I'm doing quite well, thank you." I smiled softly and listened as others spoke about themselves. After the meeting concluded, I stood, grabbed my bag, and headed for the door.

"Tegan, may I speak to you for a moment?" said the silken voice from behind me.

I sighed and nodded as I walked over towards where he stood. "Yes?"

"I'm sure aware that I'm Edward's father." He said coolly as he began to walk to his office.

"Yes, sir; I'm aware." I said softly, walking beside him. He didn't speak again till we were secure behind closed doors.

"I'd like to invite you over for dinner tonight." He said as he sat down.

"Will I be on the menu?" I asked as a small smirk turned up at the corner of my lips.

He looked amused and shook his head, "I guess you didn't talk to Edward long enough to know that we don't feast on humans."

"I took a guess at that once I found out, seeing as he didn't try to bite me. I was just making a joke. If this concerns me telling anyone about you, then you don't have to worry Dr. Cullen."

"Carlisle, please," he said looking through a file; my file. "I know you won't tell; I spoke to Esme."

"She's a lovely woman." I said meekly as I looked down at my shoes. "What would this dinner have to do with?"

"Thank you." He said with a smile. "I was told what happened and about how you haven't been to school. I also know that you don't want to die. Perhaps there's a way we can make that happen."

"Sir, with all due respect, I've tried every treatment known to man. There's no way that could happen. I've accepted my fate, and I'm dealing with that." I said and then raised a brow, understanding what he meant. "Are you suggesting that I become like you?"

"That's one option," he began. "Or there's an experimental treatment that needs studies from people with your condition."

"You're serious?" I asked bewildered, looking up at him across his desk. That hadn't even crossed my mind. "I'm not going to be a guinea pig."

"Edward truly cares for you, Tegan."

"I warned him not to," I said matter-of-factly.

He looked through my file. "We could save you, so you wouldn't have to die. You'd just be like us."

"I don't know…" I said biting my lip with intense pressure.

"It's your decision, but it's an option." He said looking at me with caring eyes.

I had bit my lip till it bled. Oh drat, I hope this doesn't make him hungry. "Did he ask you to do this? Or is this out of your own free will?"

"Free will," he smirked. "Edward doesn't know I'm speaking to you. He's just been, really consumed with concern for you."

"He barely knows me. How can he be so concerned with someone he doesn't even know?"

"Our kind, have an instant connection with those who we're meant to be with. I have Esme, Rosalie has Emmett, and Alice has Jasper. Edward has you. He may not know you very well, but he wants to. More so, he needs to."

"I don't know what to say…" I said and looked down. "What time is dinner?"

"Six o'clock sharp. Do you have any dietary needs?"

I laughed quietly, "I'm a real vegetarian."

"So you'll be there?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"I guess I will be. Do you think someone could pick me up, though? I'm in no condition to drive. My latest appointment, my license was taken away." I frowned; missing being able to drive my car legally.

He smiled softly and nodded. "I can have someone get you, or if you'd like, you could come early and drive with me?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll go early then."

"Excellent." He stood and hung his white coat on a hanger before opening the door. "Shall we?"

"We shall." I smiled and walked along beside him.

Just as I expected, when we arrived at his home, I was greeted by Esme. She hugged me lightly as I reached the door. "Welcome back."

But where was Edward? "Thank you," I said smiling softly. In a flash, I saw him standing at the top of the stairs. His small grin spread wide across his features. I smiled a lop-sided grin as he walked down the steps. Carlisle and Esme walked up the steps, giving us alone time.

He smiled softly as he stopped in front of me. "Hello."

"Hey," I said looking down. "Did they tell you, or did not know I was coming?"

"I had no idea. Esme did a really good job at keeping her thoughts to herself." He stepped closer and put a hand to my cheek. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, after my talk with Carlisle, I decided that I might as well live my life happy. He said you were consumed by your concern for me." I said softly, putting my hand to his. "I figured I'd show you that I'm alright."

"I didn't expect you to want to see me again…" He muttered.

"Honestly? I didn't want to. Not that I didn't like you, because I truly do. I just…didn't want to hurt you with dying, you know?"

He nodded and frowned a bit. "He talked about turning you?"

I looked down, nodding slowly. "He said it was an option."

"Do you want it?"

"I'm not sure, really. I haven't really thought about it. Carlisle and I spoke of my past and my gift the whole ride here." I then reached up to touch his face. "Though, I'm sure I'll make the right decision."

"You don't have to do it," he said quietly. "You can just live the rest of your days as you wish."

"Let's not talk about this, alright? How about…you give me a tour of your home? I'd love to meet your family."

He nodded and held out a hand to me. I gladly accepted it. We walked up the steps and into the kitchen where Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie all stood around the kitchen. I smiled softly as he spoke. "Everyone, this is Tegan."

Emmett waved with a knife in hand, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Planning my death already, are you?"

He laughed, "Alright, she's a keeper." He said as he shook his head and continued to slice peppers.

Edward's thumb rubbed my hand softly. "Isn't she?"

I shook my head and sighed. "Is there anything I can do to help? Since you're going through all this trouble over me?"

Esme smiled and shook her head, "Oh no, this is for you, so we'll be doing the work."

"Oh no, honey. I insist on helping. I'll fight you for making the salad." I said putting me free hand in a mock fist. "I bet I can take her," I said glancing at Edward.

Everyone but Rosalie laughed, though she couldn't hide the small smile that appeared on her face. Then Esme put her fists up. "Let's get to it, then."

I laughed and let go of Edward's hand, stepping forward. "Okay," I simply looked into her eyes and tilted my head slightly, showing a vision of me fighting her and winning. Why she was coming to, I already had my hands on the lettuce. I smirked as she turned around to look at me.

"You cheated," she said sticking out her bottom lip in mock sarcasm.

"You didn't set any rules…" I said peeling the lettuce apart. "Besides, you saw it, I won."

She shook her head, smirking as she came over near me. "You've done enough. Now go meet Alice and Jasper. We've got it from here."

I nodded in defeat and then walked back to where Edward was. Soon as I stepped next to him, I saw Alice jumping down from a branch. "Hi Tae," she said as she walked over and hugged me. "Wow, you do smell good."

I nodded, "Thank you, I'm AB positive." I smirked as I looked at Jasper.

"Don't mind Jasper, he's our newest vegetarian."

Alice looked at him as he stared at me. "Don't worry, you won't hurt her."

I looked at Edward; the same awkward expression that played on my face was his. "Okay…let me show the house."

"Alright…it was nice meeting you all." I said as I turned to follow him.

"I'll see you soon, Tae."

I smiled, "Of course!"

We walked up another flight of stairs and stopped at a door, "This is my room."

I walked in and looked around. "So this is what a vampires room look like." I said absentmindedly as I looked through a book on his table. "You journal?"

"You don't want to read that. You can, though."

"Maybe later," I said as I moved to look through his music collection and then I saw it. He had Vladimir Horowitz. I smiled as I grabbed the CD and put it in, track 7, Traumerei. "You have Vladimir Horowitz…" I was nearly melting as he took my hand with a smile.

He pulled me closer and put a hand on my waist. "This is my favorite song by him…"

"Mine too." I said as we swayed back and forth.


End file.
